


Разборки на крыше

by ermineah



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Gen, post!movie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermineah/pseuds/ermineah
Summary: Кое-кому стоило остаться в гробу.





	

\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь, - сказал Эггзи.  
Он стоял со взведённым пистолетом и это уже было достаточно неудобно, но он стоял со взведённым пистолетом, пытаясь удержаться на балках достаточно прогнившей крыши, чтобы начать тревожиться. И, что хуже всего, на него тоже направляли пистолет.  
\- Галахад, что у вас?  
\- У меня тут отличный денёк, дырявая крыша и живые мертвецы.  
\- С Мерлином говоришь? - тут же спросил мертвец. - Передавай привет.  
\- И тебе тут личный привет с того света.  
Мерлин замолчал: или связь окончательно вырубилась, или он не любил говорить с трупами и сумасшедшими, но это означало, что с трупом Эггзи остался один на один и это было, ну, немного некстати.  
Его жизнь только начала налаживаться.  
\- Тебе вроде голову оторвало? - Эггзи постарался отклониться, самую малость, на полшага, чтобы удобнее было прыгать, если крыша под ним окончательно подомнётся. - Если да, то я ничего не хочу знать. Если нет - ну везучий же ты ублюдок.  
\- Спасибо, кстати, - сказал Чарли. - Твоими молитвами и твоим электричеством.  
\- Гадство. Ты всё же живой.  
Он и не выглядел как мертвец, был в костюме (не в том, тот Эггзи уже научился различать), пистолет держал уверенно, стоял, паскуда такая, на ровной поверхности и совсем не рисковал своей задницей. Чуть более выгодное положение. Как всегда.  
Одно хорошо: Эггзи точно знал, что стреляет лучше.  
\- Ладно, - Чарли скривился, как если бы ему под нос сунули дурно пахнущий носок, - ностальгия это, конечно, хорошо, но прежде всего - работа.  
\- Не представляешь, насколько дико это от тебя слышать, - поделился Эггзи. - Тебя недавно били по голове?  
Чарли закатил глаза.  
Это он, конечно же, зря сделал - заминкой Эггзи воспользовался, чтобы рывком прыгнуть вперёд; по одному плечу прошёлся выстрел (ха, мазила!), а другим он со всей дури врезался в Чарли. Они перекатились несколько раз по твёрдой поверхности и снова поднялись - пистолеты в этот раз смотрели точно в лоб.  
Даже такой слепой болван, как Чарли, с такого расстояния бы не промахнулся.  
\- Патовая ситуация.  
\- А лучше бы в шахматы сыграли.  
Вблизи было видно, что Чарли кривовато побрился - на подбородке был порез. Он, скорее всего, спешил, и Эггзи неплохо было бы узнать куда и зачем - потому что он сам здорово опаздывал. Заданием было освободить из здания парламентария ПАСЕ, но вместо тучного румына Эггзи встретил Чарли с грёбаным порезом на подбородке.  
\- Итак, - сказал Чарли. - Ты стал Галахадом.  
Эггзи хотелось ответить ему в том же духе, типа - итак, ты всё ещё ублюдок. Итак, ты всё ещё стреляешь хуже слепого котёнка. Итак, ты стал... Эггзи понятия не имел, кем он стал.  
\- Ну? - совсем не деликатно спросил он.  
Ему недоставало аристократичного красноречия Гарри, но Мерлин не прослушивал, а упражняться в остроумии перед Чарли было как-то тупо.  
Почти как нависать над Чарли с пистолетом, ну и чувствовать упор чужого дула совсем недалеко от лица.  
Именно в этот момент заработали чёртовы очки.  
\- Галахад. Не предпринимайте активных действий. Вы слышите меня?  
\- Какие действия считать активными? - уточнил Эггзи. Чарли недовольно дёрнулся. - Я могу ударить его в зубы.  
\- Вы там с одной целью.  
\- Не понял.  
\- Ты вмешиваешься в дела МИ-6, - сказал Чарли. - Ты и Мерлин. Пришёл ведь сюда освобождать кого-то из ПАСЕ?  
\- А тебе что за печаль? Или, стой. Ты - и МИ-6? Ты? Господи. - Он выслушал объяснения от Мерлина. - Мне нужно позвонить Рокси.  
Они переглянулись.  
МИ-6, подумал Эггзи, прислали Чарли спасать румына.  
Чарли.  
Они там рехнулись от безысходности, и, кажется, это он сказал вслух.  
\- Убирайте пистолеты, - посоветовал Мерлин, - и я скину вам другой адрес.  
\- Вам, это ты просто вежливый до неприличия, или ты имеешь в виду...  
Эггзи заметил, как болезненно нахмурился Чарли, явно к чему-то прислушиваясь.  
\- Мы договорились с МИ-6 о совместной операции.  
\- Дерьмо, - сказал Эггзи.  
Чарли, похоже, был с ним солидарен - он с мучительным стоном убрал пистолет, и Эггзи сделал то же самое, но на мгновение задержался, нависая сверху.  
\- А можно всё же в зубы?  
Протянутую руку помощи Чарли потом проигнорировал, встал сам, отряхнул костюм и поправил лацканы пиджака с видом настолько снобским, что Эггзи засмеялся.  
\- Румынский знаешь? - спросил он на всякий случай. - Ну конечно же нет.  
Крыша всё же рухнула - и их обдало пыльным облаком.  
Эггзи попытался скрыть смех кашлем.


End file.
